This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, and is not necessarily prior art. During knee surgery, such as total knee arthroplasty, the femur and tibia are prepared to each receive an implant at a position and orientation best suited to the patient's anatomy, so as to provide the patient with maximum range of motion and comfort post-surgery. Various devices and methods exist to facilitate alignment of tibial and femoral implants, and are subject to improvement.